Color filter substrates for liquid crystal panels and semiconductor substrates for integrated circuits, for example, have fine electrode patterns and wiring patterns formed on the surface thereof. A substrate of such description may suffer damage to the pattern during manufacture. A substrate having a damaged location represents a faulty product, and causes a decrease in yield. Therefore, proposals have been made to repair damaged locations to reduce the number of faulty products. Patent Document 1 discloses a defect correction device for performing such repair work.
The defect correction device in Patent Document 1 comprises a stage for placing the substrate, an objective optical system provided so as to face the substrate on the stage, and a discharging nozzle for discharging a repair material. The discharging nozzle is disposed along the optical axis of the objective optical system, and is extended so as to penetrate the center portions of a convex reflecting mirror and a concave reflecting mirror constituting the objective optical system. When a defect of a resist pattern formed on the substrate surface is repaired, the stage on which the substrate is placed is moved horizontally, and the location of repair is positioned directly below the discharging nozzle. It thereby becomes possible to obtain an observation image centered on the location of repair from the objective optical system, making it possible to display the obtained image on the monitor and discharge the repair material while looking at the magnified image of the location of repair.